


Bloodbound

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Choking, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Master/Servant, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Lotor is unhappy about having to clean up another of Lance's messes.





	Bloodbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift fic for [dragons-and-cakes](https://dragons-and-cakes.tumblr.com/) for the Monstertron Exchange! I hope you enjoy it, I fell in love with the idea of vampire Master Lotor and new vampire Lance! ❤️
> 
> Thank you, Ko, for helping me 🙏❤️

The moon hangs in the night sky as a sharp crescent, a blanket of stars stretched out as far as the eye can see. The air is still and cold, each breath exhaled like a puff of smoke.

Lotor scoffs in disgust as he kicks the body bag off the bridge, the splash barely heard over the rushing of the river. The stones lining the inside weigh the burden down and it quickly disappears beneath black water, never to be seen again.  


Steeling his expression Lotor whirls around to glare at the young man sitting cross-legged on the asphalt. “I told you not to make a mess,” he says, accent sharpening the words. “And what did you do?”

Licking his fingers from palm to tip the messy haired young man looks up, bright eyes glowing red in the moonless night. There's blood smeared across his cheeks and mouth, a thin trail following the line of his exposed throat. Much like the rest of him, the crisp white collar of his elegant shirt is stained beyond salvation. The young man sucks on two of his fingers before pulling them from his mouth with a pop. “I was so hungry.”  


The poor excuse grates on Lotor’s already thin nerves. “That's the fourth you’ve drained in two days.”  


“But they always taste  _ so _ good,” the boy sighs softly, eyes half-lidded as he tilts his head back to drink up the thin moonlight. With a delicate hand he strokes over his throat absently, smearing the blood there. “So rich and smooth. And warm.” His eyes open and he fixes his gaze on Lotor, licking his lips with a slow slide of his tongue. “I like when it’s warm.”

“I don't care what you like.” Lotor turns to glance over the railing of the bridge. “You'll be on your knees draining sewer rats if you keep this up.”  


The boy wrinkles his nose. “That's disgusting. I'd never drink from vermin.”

Dusting off his jacket Lotor scoffs. “In a city like that?” He gestures over his shoulder to the bustling, upcoming city below them, teeming with people and opportunities and chances at a new life. “You might not have the luxury to be picky one day, especially if you get marked by a coven that doesn’t take lightly to idiots.”

“But I have you,” Lance purrs as he stands, stepping in close to Lotor. “You can make the bad things disappear.” He lifts a hand as if to place it on the older man’s chest.

It stills in the air.  


A pale hand encircles Lance's windpipe, cutting off his air supply. His eyes grow wide and frantic as he struggles to break free, trying to move back and away from Lotor. Fingers scratch at Lotor’s skin but he doesn't flinch, eyes cold and unforgiving. Leaning in close his lips brush across the shell of Lance’s ear, his voice soft but thick with warning. “I will not clean up your mess again, do you understand?” Lance chokes wetly, a hiss of breath escaping as he's slammed back against the support pillar of the bridge. Lotor leans back to look him in the eye. “Do you understand?”

The young man's mouth moves soundlessly and Lotor’s grip tightens as his patience thins, the sharp points of his nails digging into smooth skin. Lance's eyes flutter closed and he moans with the last of his breath, a flush high on his cheeks as his arms fall to his sides.

Lotor loosens his grip and Lance sucks in a lungful of air, heavy eyes fixed on the older vampire. A thin trail of dark blood drips from a puncture wound in his lower lip and streaks down his chin. “Please,” Lance whimpers, reaching up with sticky fingers to rest his hand over Lotor’s.  


He urges Lotor to squeeze and the tall vampire steps in closer, barely a sliver of space between them. “You're disgusting,” Lotor murmurs, wedging a knee between Lance's legs. The boy’s moan is breathy as Lotor’s thigh presses against the hardness at the front of his pants, hand tightening around his throat.  


Beneath his fingertips Lotor can feel the bite scars, the skin softer and running hot beneath his touch. They throb in his presence and the blood sings in Lotor’s veins. Ignoring the call of it Lotor applies pressure there and Lance's body jerks, back arching away from cold metal and against a firm chest.  


“M-Master!” The plea comes out as a choked moan. Lance’s free hand settles on Lotor’s hip, fingers digging in.  


“I spoil you.” Lotor rocks his thigh and grinds it forward, his hand an iron collar around Lance's throat. A filthy moan spills from Lance's gasping mouth, his thighs clamping around Lotor’s leg and humping against it.  


Lotor watches the boy’s eyes, the red glow bright as Lance's fangs slide free from hidden sheathes. He waits until the last possible second before loosening his grip, Lance's eyes rolling back as air returns to his lungs.  


Feeling the tension coil in the younger vampire’s body Lotor squeezes again, his nails puncturing Lance's skin and making the boy moan like a cheap whore. Drool slides down Lance's chin and wets Lotor’s hand, the reddish tint to it standing out against pale skin. Lotor’s eyes flash gold as Lance gasps for breath and he watches the veins in the boy’s throat throb.  


Fear steals across Lance's expression when Lotor doesn't let up. He tears at Lotor’s hand around his neck and his eyes grow dim, Lotor waiting until the last possible second before he releases Lance completely.  


He shoves the slick hand down Lance's pants and squeezes his throbbing erection, the boy’s hips bucking against the touch as he spills hot over Lotor’s palm and fingers. Lance's moan is raspy and rough, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body spasms from pleasure and the sudden rush of oxygen.  


Lance's heavy breathing is loud, his body remaining upright only thanks to Lotor’s being so close. Lance coughs wetly and Lotor withdraws his hand, nails dragging lightly along Lance's spent sex and making him shiver.

In the dim light Lotor stares at the pale smear across his skin. “Clean up your mess,” he commands quietly and Lance opens his soft pink mouth obediently when the hand is offered out  


With little licks Lance clears away his own release, dragging his tongue over Lotor’s palm. He stares at the older vampire with heavy eyes as he sucks the two middle fingers into his hot mouth, tongue lapping at the digits.  


“I have no place for a sloppy protégé,” Lotor tells Lance, watching him swallow down his own seed. “Learn to control yourself or the next time I won't be so forgiving.”   


Pulling off the digits fluidly Lance nuzzles Lotor’s hand and nods, looking up through thick lashes. “Yes,  _ Master _ ,” he murmurs in a wrecked voice.  


Lotor slaps his cheek briskly and steps away, Lance slumping against the support beam. Watching him for a brief second Lotor turns and looks out toward the sprawling city below. “Now, you are to hunt a  _ proper _ meal this time.” Lance comes to stand beside him, smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt as he looks up at the older vampire. “A meal for  _ me _ ,” Lotor clarifies.  


Rocking up onto the balls of his feet Lance hums, hands clasped behind his back. “A meal for Master,” he murmurs to himself, a smile tugging at his lips. “I’ll find you the best meal, Master,” Lance purrs in promise.  


Without looking at the young man Lotor nods. “See to it that you do. Discreetly.” Without another word he turns around and begins walking through the dark, his form vanishing into shadow.  


Lance watches the city for a little longer, licking his lips in excitement. His Master is peculiar with those he takes for meals and Lance will need to be diligent and watchful to secure the perfect snack.  


With a giddy laugh Lance begins his walk back into the city, a bounce to his step. As he walks his fingers work at the buttons of his billowy shirt, the fabric crusted with dried blood. 

* * *

  
  


A few hours before dawn the lavish bedroom is quiet, three figures laid out across the plush mattress. One leans against the headboard, the dark silk of his thin robe open and the bulk of his pale hair tied up in a messy bun. Thin blue smoke curls from the end of his elegant pipe, the scent hanging heavy in the air. His golden eyes glance down at the head pillowed on his chest, fingers sliding through soft blond hair matted with sweat and other fluids. The boy still has a delicate corset around his torso, a pair of matching stockings snug around his thighs and an array of scratch and bite marks across his body.

The bedding shifts and Lance stretches out on his side, head pillowed on a hand. “So?” He sucks his lower lip into his mouth, smiling when Lotor looks his way. “How’d I do?”

Taking a drag from the pipe Lotor lets it out slowly, forming rings of smoke in the air. “Decent,” he says after a moment.  


Warm curls in Lance’s belly at the almost-compliment. “The brothel keeps no real records. And I made sure to compensate the owner for their loss.”  


“Mhm, there’s hope for you yet.”  


Pushing up to sit Lance reaches out and walks two fingers along the blond’s spine. “He was to your liking?” Lance curls his fingers in the hair at the back of the young man’s neck. “I spent ages trying to find the perfect one.”  


Lotor’s lips twitch. “It’s unbecoming to boast for compliments.”  


Lance flushes in the low light, the new blood in his system turning his cheeks a ruddy pink. “Sorry, Master.”  


Looking down at the young man’s face Lotor brushes a stray bit of hair from his closed eyes. His eyes linger briefly on the two sets of puncture wounds in his neck. “He was sufficient.”  


“And how about me?” Lance watches Lotor through thick lashes, nibbling his lower lip. A sharp fang punctures the skin and blood wells, slowly sliding down Lance’s chin.  


“That is yet to be determined.” Taking a deep drag Lotor blows it out slowly, tilting his head back and smiling lazily at Lance. “Why don’t you try and convince me, hm?”

With a grin of his own Lance crawls across the space between them. Placing his hands on the blond’s arm Lance shoves harshly, the cooling body rolling off of Lotor and over the side of the bed. It lands with a thump on the hardwood floor, Lance paying it no mind as he swings a leg over Lotor’s thighs and settles in his lap.  


“I’m going to be much better, Master,” Lance purrs softly, red eyes glowing as he rocks his hips in a slow back and forth grind. “Just you wait.”  


Lotor’s eyes flash gold. “Show me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
